


Beach Planet!

by rexlover180



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 4, Gen, Voltron Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexlover180/pseuds/rexlover180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all the years they had been paladins (or, at least, Lance thought it had been years, it was really hard to tell when different parts of the galaxy told time in different ways) one of Lance’s favorite parts had to be when they took vacations. They needed time to recharge and bond and all that jazz. And while Zarkon was still a major threat, they’d been doing a great job kicking his ass so far.<br/>And it was Lance’s turn to choose where they were going to vacation. He knew just where to go. He’d spent years looking over maps of the known universe and understanding the cultures and the climates of all of the planets and it felt like it all lead up to this moment. The perfect vacation. He’d been dying to just relax in some sun’s rays, lounging on a beach, maybe even have the time to explore an ocean! God, he missed the ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Planet!

Voltron Week 2016

Day 4 Day Off/Vacation

Beach Planet!

In all the years they had been paladins (or, at least, Lance thought it had been years, it was really hard to tell when different parts of the galaxy told time in different ways) one of Lance’s favorite parts had to be when they took vacations. They needed time to recharge and bond and all that jazz. And while Zarkon was still a major threat, they’d been doing a great job kicking his ass so far.

And it was Lance’s turn to choose where they were going to vacation. He knew just where to go. He’d spent years looking over maps of the known universe and understanding the cultures and the climates of all of the planets and it felt like it all lead up to this moment. The perfect vacation. He’d been dying to just relax in some sun’s rays, lounging on a beach, maybe even have the time to explore an ocean! God, he missed the ocean.

So, it stood to reason that the second the Castle of Lions landed on the planet’s surface, Lance was the first one to run out with a swimsuit freshly crafted by the castle itself. He cheered happily at the sight in front of him. The planet was only inhabited by creatures underwater and the only landmasses big enough to hold a person were basically sand, no trees in sight. It was the perfect beach planet.

“I can’t believe you actually found a planet like this,” Keith said bluntly behind him and Lance looked back at the team with a wide smile plastered on his face.

“Oh, come on, don’t be such a party pooper,” Lance groaned at the sight of Keith still in his usual clothes. For one, he would probably get sand literally everywhere, and for another what kind of loser wore normal clothes to the beach? At least Hunk, Pidge, and Coran were completely on board with this when Lance brought it up. And all it took was a little convincing and Shiro and Allura were also pretty excited.

“Yeah, come on, Keith, have a little fun,” Hunk said with a laugh, running past Keith and towards Lance. “You get to pick the vacation next time.”

“Yeah, he’ll probably choose something boring like a library,” Lance snorted.

“I haven’t heard of any library planets,” Coran mused. “Though I admit that would probably be extremely interesting.”

“Please don’t tell me we’re actually considering this,” Lance pleaded.

“Come on, let’s just enjoy today,” Shiro offered. “And Lance, don’t force Keith to do anything he doesn’t want to.”

“Yeah, yeah, _Dad_ , whatever,” Lance said before running with Hunk into the water. It was cool and soothing and absolutely amazing. Lance had only dreamed of a moment like this for the past few months and it felt like all of his stresses could just wash away with this foreign tide. The sand between his toes, the feeling of water going up his shorts. Oh, he’d probably dream about this day for a long, long time.

* * *

In only a matter of an hour, everyone had unwound. They spent quite a bit of time in the water, but after nearly an hour of roughhousing, everyone was tired and lying on the beach. All except Keith, who was still being a spoil sport and sitting on his own, just watching everything unfold. Well, whatever, Lance wasn’t gonna let him spoil his vacation. This might just be one of the best days of his life. Being able to just lounge in the rays of some star he couldn’t remember the name of…yeah, this was amazing.

“I have to admit,” Allura said with a content sigh, “this is rather relaxing. I’m very happy you all managed to convince me to give you these vacations.”

“It’s definitely better than when Hunk accidentally brought us to a planet full of those worm things,” Lance said happily, staring at the clear sky above them. It wasn’t quite blue…more like purple? But it still looked incredibly relaxing. Only just different enough from home that Lance couldn’t help but feel a little homesick.

“Okay, I had no way of knowing that they were gonna be that big,” Hunk protested. “Or that they ate everything they saw.”

“You’re just lucky I didn’t get eaten.” Pidge laughed.

“Technically, they can’t see anything,” Coran said. “They have no eyes. They were more tracking you through smell.”

“Good to know I smell delicious,” Lance said happily.

“Maybe you just smelled so horrible that they wanted to eat you to get rid of it,” Keith offered and Lance sat up, sending him a glare. Keith had a wicked smirk on his face and Lance narrowed his eyes. Oh, it was on now.

“Yeah, says the guy that sleeps in his clothes,” Lance offered. Keith moved to say something, but Lance had a great idea come to him. He got up quickly, running to where the water had just retreated from a wave and picked up the sopping wet sand. And then he flung it right towards Keith. Sadly, Keith’s reflexes were very fast and he was able to mostly duck out of the way, but some good chunks of sand managed to stick into his hair. Lance smirked triumphantly.

“You don’t want to start this,” Keith said simply.

“Oh, I think I just did,” Lance said with a proud smirk.

Keith was on his feet in seconds, picking up dry sand before throwing it at Lance, who dodged out of the way. He ran a little further into the water and reached down before sending a splash at Keith, who stood at the edge of the shore.

“Can’t reach me if you can’t get wet,” Lance said happily.

“Who said I can’t get wet?” Keith asked before running into the water, shoes and all. Lance couldn’t stop himself from laughing as Keith waded after him, both of them running and splashing as fast they could. Just when Lance was about to run out of space, nearly to the point where he couldn’t stand anymore, he was saved by a really, really big splash from behind them, completely drenching Keith. Hunk smiled victoriously behind him and Lance cheered.

“Way to go, Hunk!”

“I’ve got your back, Keith!” Shiro shouted and some sand managed to hit Hunk right in the back of the head from the beach.

Soon, they were all a splashing, sandy mess. Pidge managed to climb on top of Shiro in an attempt to help Lance and Hunk and Allura, seeing that Shiro and Keith were outnumbered, joined the fight as well. (Lance was still amazed by how her hair stayed miraculously gorgeous, maybe it was an Altean thing.) Coran was apparently satisfied keeping score, at least for the time being. Lance had actually managed to get Keith underwater a few times, but that didn’t come without plenty of sand being shoved down his shorts.

It was a long, dirty fight. The sun was beginning to set as the team finally trudged to a part of the shore safe from the water, flopping onto their backs and stomachs as they panted from exhaustion.

“We totally won,” Lance said pointedly as he stared up at the sky.

“No way,” Keith said. A while ago, he’d lost his shirt and it got whisked away with the tide, something Lance was honestly quite proud of. One of his shoes was missing, too. “We won.”

“Please,” Lance scoffed. “Coran! Who won?”

“Well, all considering,” Coran mused, “what with the points scored by Pidge for getting everyone underwater and then Allura using the native sea life to her advantage along with all the other points you got from the sand and the water…I’d say you’re even.”

“What?!” Lance gasped. “No way!”

“I’d say we’ve all earned at least a break.” Shiro chuckled. “You two can continue your fight in the dark, if you want to.”

“What kind of nocturnal animals do you think are on this planet?” Pidge asked curiously, staring into the water.

“Probably some really freaky florescent things,” Hunk said. “I mean, just think about what’s deep in the water on Earth. This whole place is ocean, just imagine the freaky stuff they have going there.”

“Well, now I’m definitely got going back in the water,” Lance said, flopping his arms out to his sides.

“Wuss,” Keith said with a smirk and Lance was about to fight back when Allura cut him off.

“I think we’ve all earned a nice dinner,” Allura said, sitting upright with a smile. “So how about we finish this inside?”

“Are you challenging us to another food fight?” Hunk asked with a raised eyebrow.

“If you think you can handle it,” Allura said happily. It seemed like she still had a lot of energy, getting up and walking gracefully back inside.

“We can definitely handle it,” Lance said. He was never one to back down from a challenge. Never.


End file.
